Online Love
by Elecfox
Summary: The PPG and RRB have just made accounts on I.S.W   Interactive Social World   They are becoming very good friends online, but are still enemies in real life. Will they ever find out who their "Online Friends" are in real life. They're both in high-school
1. Prolouge: ISW

**Author's Note: Hey, Elecfox here, I decided to take a break from AIC(Adventures in Collage) ad make a new story. This story goes into things like facebook and World of Warcraft(Which my cousin plays) being combined, a social game world! That the PPG and RRB have accounts on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls.**

The magical social online world of I.S.W, formaly know as Interactive Social World. Players here can enjoy going into their favorite places in real life, like the library, where you can read books online and even make your own for people to read(Fanfiction and Fictionpress), the park, where you can play sporty-minigames, muesuems, where you can look at various works of arts, and even make your own, and many other things you can do. (Games like Club Penguin, only better)

Also, like Facebook and other things, you can click on another player's avatar an see their status, friends, minigames they play the most, books they've read online, art they've drawn, and even have private chats with them and talk with them on it. (Facebook Profiles)

Make your own avatar, it dosen't matter what it is! It can be a person with a animal-head but a human body, a monkey with razor sharp teeth and claws, and even penguins with big tails and glasses, or if you like be an alien and add whatever you want to it, the possibilities are endless! And when your done with you avatar, you can go to various online shops and buy clothes with money that you earned,(By playing minigames) were given, or bought with real money. Buy lots of clothes, and wear a new outfit everyday! (Club Penguin again, with just random add-ons)

There are still many other things you can do, such as making your own quizzes on books and TV shows, which you can make your friends solve, you can even earn money by getting lots of acheivements, and making execellent drawings or stories that get a lot of likes or reviews! Play minigames with your friends, and compare your scores! But it still dosen't end there.

If you get enough money, you can buy things like Bow and Arrows, special capes that allow you to fly, special scuba gear that lets you explore the ocean, grappling hooks, superpowers, and swords, hammers, axes, whatever you like! Battle your friends in the arena with those weapons and powers, and watch other people battle, you can also place bets on who you think will win! (World of Warcraft)

Join today and make your own account! Even super-powered teens like the PPG and villians like the RRB are online, maybe their even best friends online, but still enemies in real life? Who knows?

**Author's Note: Yep, the PPG and the RRB are online I.S.W, and are just becoming friends online, will they ever find out who those "online friends" are in real life?**


	2. Why They Made Accounts

**Author's Note: Her comes the first chapter, where we find out why the PPG and RRB nade accounts on I.S.W**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls.**

Nobody's P.O.V

The unrestling sound of an alarm clock, woke up a certain slumbering red-head. She sat up and sterecthed her hands, and turned her head to look at the clock. "Oh, crap, I woke up late!" She yelled, and rushed to her closet like a speeding bullet. Seconds later, the red-head was in a red blouse with a vest on it, and tied her let down hair into a long ponytail. And with that, she rushed out the door, into the hallway, and eventually down the stairs and let out an exhausted, "Good morning Proffesor."

Buttercup P.O.V

I suprisingly didn't wake up to a an alarm clock pressed on my ear, or a scary scream. Oh, that means I'm probably late, I quickly turned to the clock and looked to see, 6:30. And school starts at 6:40, so that leaves me with...10 minutes.

I jumped out of the bed, messing up the perfectly made bed, and broke the closet door, which was a mistake. Oh well, that dosen't matter, I put on my dark green T-shirt, with a skull on it, under the skul it said, "I'M A BAD GIRL." I reached into the closet and put on whatever pants I could find, which turned out to be some black jeens.

Now fully dressed, I zoomed out the door and checked my watch, 5 minutes to eat breakfast. It better be a small breakfast, I thought as I zoomed down the stairs. "Oh Buttercup, you woke up on your own, we made some pancakes for you with the Proffesor, and you can eat-" I cut off Bubbles, by reaching into the cupboard and taking out a plate, the proffesor tossed the pancakes on my plate, and I stuffed them all in my mouth one-by-one. "Wow you must be really hungry..." Blossom said in awe. "Whatever," I said, swalloing my last pancake, "Let's hurry up and get to school!" I said, and we all zoomed out the door, "Bye Professor!" We waved.

While we were flying Blossom started talking about something, "Hey, why so you suddenly care about school?" Blossom asked. "Because I can." I simply replied. "Fine, I'll leave it alone for now." She sighed "Um, guys, were about to-" Bubbles was cut off again by us crashing into the school, into our classroom, and a very angry-looking .

Butch P.O.V

"Guys, were going to be late to class you know..." Boomer nervously said while twiddling his thumbs. "Then tell Brick to hurry up in the bahroom." I calmy said while laying down on a nearby stool. The door to the men's bathroom opened, and out came Brick.

"Okay, let's go, we only have like two minutes to get to class." He said. "Where IS class?" I asked him. "We're in class 2-A." "Which means where in the first class on the second floor." Brick figured out. "Since when did you become smart?" I curiously asked. "I actually studied a little, Butch." He sneered. "So you're a big ner-" "Guys, let's go." Boomer interrupted me. "Oh, sure fine, whatever."

So we walked up the nearby stairs, and found ourselves near class 2-C. Brick started walking northwaards, and motioned for us to follow him, which we did. Brick took a peek inside the classroom, and suddenly laughed. "What's so funny?" Boomer asked. "Some idiots broke the wall into the class!" He laughed. "Whatever, let's go in." But I couldn't help but smile, and with that, I turned the knob and opened the door into the classroom.

Blossom P.O.V

"You three will have to clean the cafeteria as payment for breaking down this wall!" Ms. Keaton yelled. "FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH!" It was September first. But then the door opened, and my eyes widended.

"Oh, the new students are here." "Class meet-" "I'm Brick." "I'm Butch." "I'm Boomer." "And were the Rowdyruff Boys!" They all yelled in unsion, and striked some sort of pose, are they 5-year olds still, but trapped in a teenage body? That's what I was thinking because of how childidh that was.

I scanned over all the class, and none of their faces were like, "Aren't these guys evil?" The girls pratically had hearts in their eyes, and I think Princess must of fainted, at least the guys showed a feeling that didn't mean they liked them, all of them were envious, though. "Now." Mrs. Keaton pointed to us, "can you please sit down?" And we sulked to our seats.

"Rowdyruffs, please sit in the seats behind the PPG." Wait, what? There were no empty seats behind us...but when I turned around there were. Stramge. Anyway, Brick sat behind me and winked, which I returned with a glare, Boomer sat behind Bubbles, but didn't do anything else, and Butch sat behind Buttercup and winked at her with a huge grin on his face. This didn't look good.

At least they weren't near our lockers, my friend Candy skipped up to me while I was putting my last book away. Candy had caramel brown hair, that was usually tied in a braid, and was wearing a white T-shirt, with red letters on it that read "Can't catch me!" Candy was the second best student in English, fourth best in math, third best in science, overall she was just pretty smart. "Did you hear about that I.S.W just became the #1 online game that you download and install?" She asked me. "No." I replied. "Do you even have an account?" "No." "Do you like chocalate?" "No, I mean yes!" "You should make an account, though." "I think I'm fine, I have so much work to do and stuff-" "Here's my username, suparnova52, enter when you make an account to start off with 500 plones!" "What are plones?" "The money in the world of I.S.W!" "Ok, I'll make an account." "Wait, you'll need the newest expansion pack." And she pulled out a box that sread, I.S.W. Stuck in the Future, and handed it to me. "You should tell your sisters about it too!" She called as she skipped down the hallway. I might as well give it a try.

Brick P.O.V

I was still shocked from seeing the Powerpuff Girls, but I don't think any of them are in Biology. Well, maybe Blossom...but I think she chose albrega. After school, my Brothers and I decided it would be nice to steal a few laptops, and maybe a computer game. We flew to Best Buy, and Butch talked to the man at the counter. "Is everything you buy here the Best_deal_?" "Er, I don't really know..." "Where can you find the laptops?" "In the computer section, duh." We ran to the computer section and made sure, we chose the best laptops. Then Boomer carefully carved a hole in the celling with his laser vision, and when it felll, we flew up to the roof and laid our laptops on the celling, while Butch replaced the broken celling piece. "So what online game should we get-" Butch started but stopped when he saw three blurs. "Quick, hide!" So we hide behind the store and the Powerpuffs must have been on the roof. "Someone must of left their laptops here." Blossom said.

"Let's show them to the person at the counter." "We still need to buy the newest I.S.W expansion." Bubbles stated. "Why are we playing that game again?" Buttercup whined. "We're only trying it." Amd with that, they left the roof and entered the store, completely forgetting about our laptops. We flew up their and a smirk came on my face. "I think we know which computer game were getting." Butch and Boomer grinned.

**Author's Note: Next Chapter, making an account, and entering the Interactive Social World, and meeting a few nice friends online...**


	3. Installation

**Author's Note: How should I explain this...pretend there are two worlds in this story. The I.S.W world, and the real world. In the I.S.W world, there's no point of view, so you can see what both of them are thinking. In the real world, it's in one of their P.O.V's, further explaining at the end of the chapter.**

Bubbles P.O.V

Blossom unlocked the door to the house, and we went inside the house. I flicked the light switch, and I saw a note. "I have gone to the monthly professor science convention, please don't trash the house. Do your homework and you can stay up until 12:00. I will probably be back around 11:00.

Signed, Professor Utonium."

"Okay, let's go and install I.S.W and get the 5-day free trial." Blossom said. I heard I.S.W was a really fun game, it was like every single online game combined into one, my avatar would be a person with a bunny head and angelic wings. If that was a choice. Buttercup ignored what Blossom said and flopped onto the couch, she turned on the T.V and ironically a commercial for I.S.W was on.

"The magical online social world of I.S.W!" Blossom turned to the T.V with a chocolate muffin in her hand and watched earnestly. "Hey give me that muffin!" Buttercup yelled and tackled Blossom to the ground and grabbed the muffin. "It's mine!" Blossom yelled and snatched the muffin back and ran into the bathroom. "You get all the sweets, though!" Buttercup yelled as she ran to the bathroom, leaving me the only paying attention to the commercial, which was done.

I.S.W had been around for 25 years already, becoming the number 1# online game this year. There was lots of stuff to do, you could explore deep in the ocean, high in the sky, play fun mini-games, and could also enter another place that made it become an online game like World of War-craft. It sounded fairly fun, so giving it a try couldn't be so bad, right?

Boomer P.O.V

I had chosen a nice Dell laptop with a whole lot of ram, and it used Windows 7, which was the recommenced operating system for I.S.W. We also had credit cards which we stole a few days earlier, so we could pay for it easily. Brick told us to get on the website, which we did, and we downloaded the program.

Only 48# percent complete in like, 30 minutes? And this was just the first installation, we haven't even installed the newest expansion pack. "This is going to take forever..." I whined. "Be quiet, Boomer, it's a big game, of course it's going to take a long time to download then!" Brick replied. "Can at we least do something else while waiting?" I complained again. "Let's steal a few desks!" Butch suggested. "Sure, whatever."

Buttercup P.O.V

Now there was another chocolate muffin trapped in Blossom's belly, the poor muffin! "Buttercup, what are you doing sulking in the corner, we can buy more chocolate muffins, your installation is already 52% percent done." Blossom told me. "Why don't we actually do something while it's downloading instead of just sitting, it's already been like 45 minutes and it's only 52% percent done, and we still need to install the expansion pack, so let's go and..." "BUTTERCUP IT'S 90% PERCENT DONE!" "Huh, who, where, what?" I stammered, the screen now read, 95% percent done, 96%, 97%, 98%, and 99%. We waited and waited, but it remained on 99%. "You've got to be kidding me..." I complained

Finally, when 30 minuted had passed, it went to 100% and showed us the Terms of Agreement. "Okay, now skip through those." Blossom said. For a second, I thought she was going to make us read that! We all inserted the expansion discs, and another installation screen appeared. "Let's go and buy a computer desk..." Blossom quietly said.

Butch P.O.V

We skipped the Terms of Agreement, and inserted our discs, we were about to go desk-shopping,(or stealing) when the percentage just rocketed up to 90% percent, so we waited until it was finished, put our discs in, and flew to Best Buy, again.

"Oh great, it's you guys..." I heard Buttercup groan. "Were not here to fight, were here to just simply buy some computer desks." Brick said. "More like steal..." Blossom muttered under her breath. "Let's just ignore them and get the desks." Boomer and Bubbles said at the same time, when they realized that, I swear I saw Boomer blush. He better not be going soft!

So we ignored the PPG, but me and Buttercup were having a staring, I mean glaring contest. "Now, er, can you guys leave us alone?" Brick begged. "Fine, but show us the money your using to buy the desks." Blossom smirked. Brick's face flushed, but before long he also smirked and pulled a debt card out of his pocket. "Wait, what..." Blossom's smirk dropped. "Looks like we can pay." I sneered. "Whatever, let's go girls." Blossom walked away. "So, why did you have debt card?" I whispered to Brick. "Like I said, I'm smart, I knew something like that would happen." He smiled mischievously. So we walked off and got our desks, and flew home to find we could now play I.S.W.

**Author's Note: Next chapter will start off like ~~Reds~~ or something like that, because when they are playing online, it's in no one's P.O.V so we can see what they're thinking and stuff. In the real world, it'll be in a P.O.V, though. Some chapters will be completely in the game world, some completely in the real world, or half-half. That's how this is going to work, stay tuned!**


	4. Making the Accounts

**Author's Note: We get the first chapter in the game world, and Rainbows mean all of them. I'm going to try something an author I liked did, when I get the 20****th**** review, I'll PM the person who reviewed. Further explaining at the bottom.**

~~Rainbows~~

The PPG and the RRB sat on chairs in front of a desk, which a laptop was on. Blossom as well as Brick, was surprised that the installation for I.S.W had finished already. A screen popped up and told them to enter the email address, which they all simply did. After entering their password, they signed up for the monthly newspaper they received for I.S.W. "Well looks like we can finally play the 1# online game." Brick said. They logged into their newly acquired accounts, and created their first character.

Blossom's avatar was a person with a fox-head, glasses, and a long tail, her name was bookluver52. Bubbles' avatar was a bunny head with angelic wings and her name was Cutiepie12. Buttercup's avatar was a tiger-head with claws and a small tail, her name was ToughGirl68. Now on to the Rowdyruffs, Brick's avatar was a bear head with a backwards red cap and sunglasses, his name was Wiseass22. Boomer 's avatar was a penguin head with a long tail and big bat-like wings, his name was Handsomecakes32. Butch's avatar was a lion-head with long sharp claws and a chain around the neck. His name was TuffMan48. But, when they clicked enter, they all received the same message, the user-name is already taken. "You've got to be kidding me." Buttercup and Butch whined.

Now Blossom's name was booklover78, Bubbles' Piecutie21, Buttercup's TuffWoman86. Brick's name was Smartass68, Boomer's Handsomecake31,and Butch's ToughBoy58. Luckily, this time it said account created, entering the world of I.S.W..."YAY!" Boomer exclaimed.

A cinema played of some people inventing a time machine and going into the future, but when they got there, the time machine fell on a pointed rock, the scientists managed to escape, but the time machine exploded, trapping them in a high-tech future. "Can we play already?" Butch and Buttercup whined, again. "Stop whining already!" Brick and Blossom yelled at them.

After the Cinema, it told them how to play and everything they could do in the futuristic world. They then spawned in the welcome center, which was crowded with lots of players, all of them clicked on their map and went to different places in the world.

~~Greens~~

Buttercup found herself at the park, where you could supposedly play a whole bunch of mini-games and earn plones or whatever. She still was confused at why Blossom made her play this game, but if the mini-games are good, then it possibly couldn't be that bad. Well, she kind of wanted one friend at least, but you don't just make friends like that, so she played a nice soccer mini-game, earned 20 plones, and warped to the arcade to play more.

Butch didn't think the game was that bad, the arcade had pretty upbeat music, and he had already typed the "dance" command so currently his avatar was dancing as he was bopping his head to the music. He saw some person named TuffWoman86 and decided to talk to her for no apparent reason.

So he went up and said the stupidest thing that came to his mind, "Are your breasts that big in real life, too?" TuffWoman86 put on the anger emotion while he put on the smirk face. "Are you a pervert old man in real life?" A speech bubble materialized above TuffWoman.

Butch was surprised, she actually came up with a good comeback!He decided to move on to the private chat, and asked if she wanted to play blaster-ball. She said she would so she could whup his ass. Buttercup was getting really irritated of this guy, first he comes and asks if her breasts are big, and then he challenges her to Blaster-ball and keeps sending the same message over and over again, "I'm going to beat you!" was the message.

They both clicked on 2-player blaster-ball and it said, type the name of the person you want to challenge, Buttercup put ToughBoy58, and it sent a challenge to him which he gladly accepted. She clicked on rules, and read each page of it. Butch skipped the rules.

She started off before Butch, hitting her ball into one of the blocks, and moving her paddle so the ball would hit it, and it flew to another block. "My paddle won't move." Appeared in the chat box. "Did you even read the rules?" Buttercup hastily typed back so she could move the paddle. Butch typed, "...No." Buttercup only had 5 blocks left until she was done, because she had gotten the multiple ball ability and a bigger paddle. "Start by clicking the paddle, and move it with your mouse. That's all the instructions said, but you were to lazy to read them." She said as she hit 4 blocks, only having 1 more, while Butch had just started. "Did you read the Terms of Agreements?" Butch asked. "...No." "So, HA." Buttercup just hit her last block, and the game ended.

"Just because I didn't read the rules, doesn't mean I'm not smart." Appeared in Buttercup's private chat box. "What's your average grade?'" She asked"A D+." Butch typed and pressed enter. "So, I get Cs." "I get the occasional B." "I get the occasional A." "I always get an A+ in gym and extra credit." Buttercup couldn't think of a good comeback. 'Why did you copy my name and avatar anyway?" She asked. "No, you copied it." Butch said. "Besides, I'm a lion and you're a tiger." "What about the name then?" "Um, yours is Tuff and mine is Tough." Butch answered."Screw you." Buttercup typed in. "Screw you , too." And while she was leaving, a blue box appeared over her screen saying, "ToughBoy58 has sent you a friend request." And for some reason she clicked Accept.

**Author's Note: You'll also get rewards for doing that review. The rewards for 20th Review are, **

**-add a new feature to I.S.W**

**-create your own I.S.W person who'll appear in the story as a minor character.**

**So you can just PM me what the new feature is or the new character, and if you can't think of something currently, I'll keep your name down so you can do it whenever you want. So, hope you enjoyed the chapter, review! Remember that the PPG and RRB don't know that their socializing with each other online.**


	5. What's Up With the Blues?

**Author's Note: All I can really say ia, I don't own Powerpuff Girls. Only the story, plot, and I.S.W. I got a request for Blues, by the way. I still would've done them anyway.**

~~Blues~~

The Art Gallery wasn't a bad place to be. Bubbles thought as she navigated Piecutie21 through the art muesum, She was in the real art section, where actually pieces of art from the real world where exhibited. Art like Mona Lisa and other great works of art were here, she countinued walking around the area until she came into the "fanart section" It said she was meant to search what type of art she wanted, and she typed, "The Powerpuff Girls."

Wow, some people really knew how to draw her! Bubbles thought as her avatar walked through the gallery, she ventured deeper and deeper into the gallery, where she saw the first picture that really surprised her. It was a picture of, her and Boomer kissing. Her first though about it was, "Oh my God!" She didn't exactly hate Boomer, just didn't exactly like him either. It also had 1,203 likes, and 212 reviews. She clicked on the reviews and all of them said things like, "Cute!" "I love this couple!" "They look perfect together!" None of them said anything bad about it. Who knew this many people liked paring them up with the Rowdyruff Boys?

"Are you another one of those Bubbles and Boomer fangirls?" Piecutie21 turned around to see some penguin named Handsomecake31. "I'm not completely against pairing the PPG and the RRB, but I don't like the people who think they belong with each other just because their counterparts." Boomer wouldn't admit it, but he kind of liked Bubbles, and was a little happy to see the picture. Piecutie21 replied, "Me too."

"Let's go and move on to other art." Boomer thought that this bunny was probably going to be his friend, not like he wouldn't like it. S o they went to the next few pictures, half of them being the PPG and RRB hugging and kissing and what-not. Boomer was kind of surprised all this people thought that he belonged with Bubbles. Bubbles was also surprised that all this people thought the RRB were going to become good guys, she had seen a few pictures of them fighting crime together, which was pretty really suprsing. Handsomecake31 thought that was never going to happen either, and he seemed pretty sure of it

Booomer sent Piecutie21 a friend request, which was accepted. "Want to go to the shop?" Boomer typed in. Bubbles put on the smile expression and answered , "Yes." So they teleported to the shop, and opened the catalog. Bubbles saw that she could buy the add-on to her angelic wings so she could fly to them, and happily bought them. Boomer couldn't buy nothing, but Bubbles traded him 250 plones, and he bought the add-on to his bat wings. "Let's see how high we can fly!" Piecutie21 exclaimed. Boomer replaced the bored-look expression with the smile,n= and nodded his head. They went outside the shop, pressed the X key, and suddenly were flying.

'This is actually kind of cool!" Boomer typed in, this made him want to fly a little again...He liked how thw creators of I.S.W made the city buildings loke like squares and the people dots. Piecutie21 suddenly opened a private chat with him, and told him to look up, which he did. Above them was a floating city in the sky. They flew up and landed on the surface, an an achievement suddenly popped up, "Found the City in the Sky!" It read, and they earned 500 plones, which was-rock great.

Bubbles looked around the city with Handsomecake31 by her side, she thought he was really going to be a great friend, if only she could meet him in real life...Suddenly she saw a thing pop up on her screen. "Would you like to play Sky Drop?" She clicked yes and challenged Boomer to a game. Boomer smirked and thought, "There's no way I'm losing." And clicked accept, they read the rules, and found out the objective of the game was to reach the ground before your opponet, but if they went to fast, they would crash and lose, you had to use your wings to descend slower, but not to slow.

3,2,1...both of them started off by falling down to the ground, they were halway through, when Bubbles used her wings, but Boomer didn't. When there was about a quarter left, Boomer used his wings, but was passed by Bubbles, who stopped using them. He quickly stopped using the wings, and they both landed at the same time, it was a tie. "Nice Game." Boomer typed in and sent the message. "Next , mini-game we play, it won't be a tie, I'll win!" Bubbles said. "Is that a challenge?" Boomer pressed enter. "Maybe..."

**Author's Note: Bubbles and Boomer just found out how many people think they should get together, and they aren't completely against it...Remember, RATE AND REVIEW!**


	6. The Red Sea

**Author's Note: Wow, 6 reviews last chapter. Anyway, wee've seen the Greens, and the Blues, and now the Reds! And if there's fan art, then there's (Insert name of the site I'm posting this on)**

~~Reds~~

"So, what catergory do you usually go in?" The Smartass said, literally. Booklover78 was just hanging out the libraby when some dude named Smartass68 came and started talking to her. Sure he wasn't completely annoying Blossom, but he was annoying Blossom still, and she didn't like being ignored. She still wasn't sure wwhy she wasn't telling him to go away, and was actually replying to him.

"Well I just read a few stories in the Percy Jackson Archive, but now I'm going to the real people and places category." Smartass68 went to the real people and places category with Blossom, and Brick was wondering what person she was interested in. He wasn't very happy when he heard, "I'm looking for Powerpuff Girl Stories." Blossom was going to find out what people thought about her. "Are you a PPG fan girl or something?" Brick asked. "Actually, I'm just interested in them, especially Blossom."

They both pulled out the book labeled, Powerpuff Girls Archive, and Blossom was imaginig the stories. Stories of her and her sisters beating up bad guys, having fun with each other, what they thought was going to happen to them in highschool and collage. She saw a few authors when she opened the archive, OhnoDinosours, Blue Demon Reality, Electric Fox, and lots of other authors. ''Okay, Smartiepants, let's look at the stories." Brick thought the stories were going to be about the Rowdyruff Boys crushing the PPG, bad guys ruling the world, the PPG being idoits, but none of their theories were correct.

They first moticed the characters, Brick and Blossom, so they assumed it must be about the PPG and the RRB fighting, but then they saw the category, Romance and Humor, wait what? Blossom speedily clicked on the story, went to a randoom chapter, and er, let's say she got really mad, "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS! WHO IN THE WORLD WOULD PAIR BLOSSOM WITH BRICK! BRICK IS A MEAN, EVIL, RUTHLESS, JERK! BLOSSOM IS MADE OF EVERYTHING NICE! WHAT SORT OF SICK AND TWISTED PERSON WOULD DO THIS, HIM? THEY BETTER WATCH OUT, CAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" Lucky for Brick and Blossom, they were in private chat. "Calm down, booklover, just stay calm, and forget about it." Brick typed. "Now let's go to the cafe, where you go and talk with friends." If this was in real life, Brick got the feeling he would be hugging this girl, which disturbed him.

So they warped to the cafe and Blossom started ranting in private chat again, "Why would theu pair a bad boy with a good girl! Or even worse, a superhero with a superviliian!" "Calm down, rad a book that you love or something." Brick replied, while thinking of something to do so she wouldn't start ranting. "Hey, er, let's go and buy somehing from the store or something..." Brick said, and so they teleported to the store. "I'm going to buy the special scuba gear and maybe the cape..." Blossom had decided. "Um, no you're giving me half of your plones." Brick said. "Ha hah, nice joke." "I'm serious, you don't want to go underwater without a friend, right?" "When did you ever send me a friend request?" Smartass68 has ssent you a friend request. "Screw you.." Brick put on the smirk face.

Blossom gave him the 250 plones, they teleported to the beach, and laid with their face in the water to see all the fish. "Wow, these fish look really pretty and real." Blossom typed. "But we're not seeing enough!" And Brick used the grab tool and grabbed booklover78 deeper into the water. They saw a prettu rainbow-colored fish and were so enhanced init's beauty, that they didn't notice the whale that ate them, an acheviement popped up saying, "JONAH AND THE WHALE" And Blossom asked Brick if this ever happened to him before.

"Sorry, but we're stuck in here, until the whale opens it's mouth and let's us out." "So, whenever I login now, I'll be trapped in a whale?" I guess. But suddenly they were spit out on cold hard metal, and another acheivement popped up. "I SAW ATLANTIS" "I'm guessing this is one of the hidden cities in the game?" Brick asked. "I wonder where the over two are." Blossom said. "I bet there's one underground, and maybe in the sky, but you need to buy a drill machine and wings or a cape to reach them. "Well, at least we found one!" And Blossom skipped into the hidden city. Brick put on the shrug emotion and followed her, and they saw the many sights in Atlantis.

**Author's Note: Brick and Blossom found Atlantis, Boomer and Bubbles found Sky City, and Butch and Buttercup haven't found one hidden city, Atlantis is the hardest one to find. Next Chapter, it's back to the real world, and high school.**


	7. Back to School

**Author's Note: Back to the real world! They go for their next day of high school, end up eating lunch together, and all the fun stuff!**

Boomer P.O.V

"It's getting late, I'm going to bed." Brick announced, sitting up from the computer chair and yawning, while stretching his arms. "You guys should go to bed, too." He said, while glaring at Butch, knowing he probably wouldn't just go to bed. "Boomer, let's go, Butch can stay up the whole night if he feels like it." We were playing in our rooms, so I easily got into my dark blue bed, and closed my eyes.

"WAKE UP GUYS! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Butch and I jolted awake to see Brick smirking and holding a megaphone. "Why did you have to use the megaphone..." Butch groaned. "It's fun..." Brick fake whined. I ignored their argument and thought about my strange dream. In my dream, I was playing with Piecutie21 and was looking at her profile, and her profile picture was Bubbles.

I made my way to the closet and put on a dark blue shirt and jeans, not really caring what I was wearing due to sleepiness. After brushing my teeth and combing my hair to look like a gentleman, I went downstairs with Butch and Brick. Mojo wasn't there.

"Who's cooking?" Butch sleepily asked, his eyes closing. "I'll try." Brick said, and I just nodded. "Boomer, pour water on your head and then Butch's." I went to the bathroom, and grabbed the special container, filled it with water, and dumped it on my head, jolting me awake. I filled it again, only this time I dumped it on Butch's head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He fumed. "To wake you up." I calmly said. "I'll kill you later, but what are we eating?" Butch asked. "Some burnt pancakes." Brick tossed a few badly burnt pancakes on our plate. "Next time, let me make them." Butch said after spitting out some of the pancake. So we ended up skipping breakfast, and flew to school.

Buttercup P.O.V

We thankfully weren't late, and arrived in front of the school, but we saw three more blurs, and I growled and said, "Look who's here." Blossom and Bubbles turned around just in time to see the Rowdyruff Boys land, but soon a crowd of girls rushed up to them. I rolled my eyes. "Look at all those sluts..." I laughed. "Hey, it looks like they're flying out, and towards us...: Blossom noticed, right as they landed in front of us. "Um, this may be odd, but, er, um,-" "Get it out already, Boomer!" Butch interrupted. "Shut up Butch! Will you guys, kind of, well, er, go to lunch with us? There I said it!" Boomer was yelling at Butch now. "Guys calm down, and let them answer." Brick stopped them.

"Why do you want us to go to lunch with you?" Blossom asked, but Princess suddenly rushed over. "You guys shouldn't hang out with _them_, you should hang out with me!" Brick sweat-dropped. "No thanks..." "Humph! Come to me when you change your mind!" "That is the exact reason we want you guys to go to lunch with us, to drive away those fan-girls." Brick said. "Fine, but only for today!" Blossom said.

I nudged Blossom and whispered, "Why did you let them eat lunch with us?" She didn't change her posture even a little. "They are totally going to do something bad at lunch!" "We're right behind you..." I turned around and saw Butch smirking, "We're not going to do anything bad.." "Buttercup Polonium, stop bothering the new students!" My teacher shouted. "What! He was bothering-" "Sit down, and be quiet!" And I slumped down in my seat. "Ha ha!" Butch whispered behind me. "Shut up..."

Blossom P.O.V

I sat down at the lunch table, ignoring the stares and glares I was getting from girls who liked the Rowdyruff Boys for some absurd reason. I shouldn't have let them eat lunch with us, now people who like Blossom x Brick will get inspired to make even more Blossom x Brick stories! "Um, why are you shaking so much?" I was snapped out of my thoughts and saw Brick, who was eating a chocolate bar. "Butch and Boomer are still getting food, as well as your sisters." He casually said, and pointed to them at the end of the line. I planned to stay here alone for a few seconds, but Brick just had to make a homemade lunch, too.

"So, any crimes lately?" Wait, what? He was a bad guy and he was asking me if there was any crimes lately? Shouldn't he be the one committing the crimes? "Not really, but you guys are probably going to do a crime later." He went to the other side of the table and sat next to me for some reason. "Come on Blossom, we haven't committed any crimes, let your guard down a little." "So you can attack me? Well then, no." "When will you understand, we are done doing crimes." I knew I couldn't trust him, but he looked really sincere. "Here, have this." He handed me a piece of his chocolate bar.

A loud clank made us look across the table to see Bubbles and Boomer, followed by Butch and Buttercup. "God, that line was so long..." Buttercup complained. "I know.." Butch agreed. "OH NO, THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END, BUTCH AND BUTTERCUP AGREED ON SOMETHING!" Boomer yelled, and we all stared at him. "Sorry, just a little over-reaction." We continued to stare at him, but suddenly Bubbles started laughing like crazy. Now we were staring at her. "Oh sorry..." And we ate our lunch, Butch telling jokes, Boomer and Bubbles talking about some sort of new color that one of them came up with, and Brick and I just remained silent, until he whispered in my ear, "See, they are getting along well, which means we He can can too." He handed me more chocolate. Oh well, I guess they weren't as bad, and I joyfully took the chocolate.

**Author's Note: Sorry for not uploading for two days, my brother took the computer for his sleepover because he couldn't find his laptop, which I already found.**


	8. Swim in the Gym

**Author's Note: I got the 20th review, and next is 30! It looks like I won't even have time to state the awards. Sorry for not uploading in a while! I'm about to start updating a story I put on pause called Adventures in Collage, so updates won't be as fast. Anyway, enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: Why would I be on fan-fiction if I owned Power puff Girls?<strong>

Buttercup P.O.V

Finally, Gym class! Blossom was in Biology and Bubbles was in art or whatever, so I was all alone. I was smiling at the thought when Mr. I'm-so-cool, A.K.A Butch came in with a group of fan-girls. I thought he was trying to drive them away, but that was obviously a lie. He must of noticed me because he pointed to me, said something to his fan girls, and walked over to me.

"Hey, Butterbabe!" "Hi Butch." "Why did you say that so unenthusiasticly!" He pouted. I felt like punching him in the face, but I knew I would get in trouble if I did. "Attention! Today we begin the swimming period of gym, so please put on your swimming gear that you brung, and boys, no peeking. Got that?" What, first semester was swimming! I thought it was stuff like weightlifting! And Butch was here too, smirking at me.

5 minutes later, I was in my swimming gear, a bunch of boys were staring at me, and Butch was telling them something I probably didn't want to hear. Suddenly, an image of TuffBoy appeared in my head, and for some reason I started comparing him to Butch. Right when I realized they were kind of alike, Mr. Denis blew his whistle and I jumped into the pool and started swimming.

After 6 laps, Butch started talking to some boy, I think his name was Star Jackson, about some online game, and I coulldn't help but listen. "I made an account on I.S.W, too. I thought it was going to be crap, but it actually was pretty fun!" Star said. I always thought Star was a girl's name, but nevermind that. "I made my username Tu-" The couch blew his whistle and led us to the diving board.

"Psst! Buttercup, all of the boys think you look hot! It's not like their wrong so they made me ask you if you swim at the local pool and what days because I'm close to you!" I punched him in the nose, and I heard a bunch of boy's laugh behind us. I all gave them a good glare, and they immediately stopped laughing.

"Please be quiet back there." Mr. Denis said, and led us to a diving board. "Each of you will dive in the water and go back in line to wait for your turn again, now start!" Star went in front, and half of the girls were staring at him, Star was another popular boy, even though I never saw what was so good about him. He had brown hair that fell in waves over his forehead, amber eyes, and the shining white teeth. Anyway, I think he also used to be some sort of actor, but I wasn't sure if I heard it right.

Butch came back from the nurse's offfice as soon as Star dived, with a tissue in his nose. I smirked at him, realizing that I gave him a bloody nose. He just glared at me, and threw away the tissue. He causually walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "I'm going to beat you in divimg, just wait." It was my turn to dive, and I bounced off the diving board and high into the air, making sure Butch could see me, I did a flip, twist, aand somersault in the air before I got in diving position and dived into the water making a big splash. "Beat that!" I smirked, and he smirked back.

Butch kept bouncning on the diving board for a minute, so when he finally jumped he went even higher than me, did two somersaults, flipped around while twisting, and just a flip before he dived and made an even bigger splash than me. He had won. After we had all dived, Mr. Denis dismissed class, and the first thing I did was find my friend named Tina, and asked who she thought was better. She looked at me sheepishly, before saying, "Butch."

"IN YOUR FACE!" I heard someone say. Wait, that was Butch, and I was in the girl's locker room, so.."BUTCH, YOU PERVERT!" I heard the sound of someone running away, and I quickly dressed in my clothes and rushed out the door, chasing down Butch, but he was fast. After running around for like 5 minutes we bumped into someone, and that someone was the vice principal, Mrs. Lar.

"Both of you! In the office! NOW!" We quickly got up, and followed her to her office. "Now as for your punishment for running around the school halls and skipping class while it was still going on, you two will receive detention, today, and tommorow."

Looks like I'm not playing that much I.S.W tonight.

**Author's Note: Sorry if it was short! But I'm pretty sure you understand how this story goes. Four chapters in the game world, Four chapters in the real world. It will change later on, but that's probably after I've writen the next two Red and Blue chapters.**


	9. Red Biology

**Author's Note: Got to the 30ht Reviewer, next goal is 50ht reviews, and the prizes so far are...**

**-Preview of the epilogue**

**-Make up a new mini-game for I.S.W**

**So review, if you want those prizes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls, isn't that obvious?  
><strong>

Brick P.O.V

So after lunch, I walked to my locker to get my stuff for my next class, Biology. I wanted to do Gym first, but I had to do what my schedule says. Taking a bite out of the 3rd chocolate bar I had and swiping my biology books, I causually strolled to Biology, when Blossom came.

"Can I have some chocolate?" She asked. "Didn't I give you enough at lunch?" I asked her. "No, that'a your third one, and you got five, so you have two left." "Wow, you're so smart, Blossom." I rolled my eyes at her. "Just give me one." She begged, I took one from my pocket and handed it to her, and she happily skipped away to biology class, leaving me in the dust. I continued walking slowly to the classroom.

Sadly, Princess was in my class, but I think the lunch with Blossom drove her away, but suddenly I was reminded of the fanfics, damn. Sitting at lunch with the PPG's would probably raise suspicions, which wasn't a good thing.

Our teacher started talking about the body, but she was fat and I wasn't really listening, and during that time I was just tapping a pencil on my desk, a note appeared saying,

_I know all of this -Blossom_

Wow, I thought Blossom was a goodie-goodie girl, but apparenately she wasn't as good as I thought. Goodie-goodie girls don't pass notes in class. I wouldn't mind if Blossom was a bad girl, I might actually quite like her better like that...

Princess was glaring at Blossom, and kept blowing kisses to me, which I pretended to stop with my hand. Geez, why do I have to have all these girls liking me, it's not very comfortable. I suddenly remembered Blossom's note, and wrote back a reply.

_Me too, do you notice how fat the teacher is? -Brick._

I heard her laughing a little behind me, and she started smiling at me, but quickly stopped as if she wasn't allowed to, it also looked like she remembered something she shouldn't have.

_Let's talk after class, it's something serious -Blossom_

I wondered what it was, it must be something bad if she looked like that. I wrote a note back saying sure, and so I ended up meeting Blossom after school.

"Um, Brick, can you kind of stay away from me?" She said when I went to her after school. Oh great, know she wasn't making any sense at all. First, she acts all friendly to me, and now she's telling me to stay away from her. But for some reason I didn't wabt to stay away, even though she is my enemy, and I should want to beat the crap out of her.

Blossom's P.O.V

If Brick stayed away from me, then the Blossom x Brick lovers will get all sad and stop making Blossom x Brick stories. "Okay fine, I'll stay away for no reason what-so-ever." He started to walk away, but I tackled him and took his last chocolate bar, not realizing the position we were in.

"Sorry, I was just hungry!" I said as I took a bite out of it. "Give me back my chocolate, that's my last one!" He pushed me off him and grabbed the chocolate flying away with it. The chocolate had to be mine, so I flew after him.

He was on the roof, looking at the bar weirdly, and I froze him this thime and took the bar, knowing I had won. I took another bite out of the chocolate, and threw the rest into my mouth. That was delicous. But in the ice Brick was smirking, and I spit out the chocolate, it had almonds! The real bar was in his hands. He unfroze with his fire breath, and took a bite out of the chocolate, but I tackled him again, and he must of realized the position because he suddenly started smirking. "Didn't know you liked me too." At first, I was confused, of course I don't like him! What in the world made him say that, I looked around and realized the position we were in. I jumped off. "I got to get back home anyway, I need to play a game to clear my mind." And I flew off, ready to play some I.S.W and have some more fun with Smartass or whatever his name was.


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

** Hey guys, sorry for nor uploading in so long. I have a little writer's block right now. School just started, and I have to get my sleeping patterns straight and get all these books and all this other stuff, not to mention the tests at the start of the year. Please be patient with me, as soon as everything has calmed down and stuff, I'll start uploading this on a more regular basis. Don't worry, after this Author's Note I'm going to start the next chapter. So please, be patient with me and I'll start updating more again soon.**

**Have a Good Day**

**-Elecfox**


	11. Blue's Music

**Author's Note: Well here's the chapter I promised, I hope you enjoy the Blue chapter. Oh, I also don't own powerpuff girls**

Bubbles P.O.V

I was heading for my next class, which was music, while humming some random tune that I just thought of. The music teacher was suppoused o be really nice, or so I heard, and I was looking forward to it. Skipping along, I didn't even pay amy attention to my surroundings, and crashed into someone.

"Watch were you're going-oh, it's you." I looked up saw Boomer, who was glaring st me a little. He let out a sigh and extended his hand and helped me get up. "Thank you." I said to him. "Where are you going anyway?" He asked me. "Music." "Oh, me too." "In fact, I think I should listen to some music." Boomer pulled out an Ipod out of his pocket and put some headphones on. I followed him since we were going to the same place. When we were halfway there, he pulled out a hershey bar from seemingly nowhere and handed it to me and smiled. "I don't like chocolate." He told me, and since I didn't like chocolate too, I decided to give it to Blossom later.

Right when I could see the door, I heard some talking from somewhere. "Brick, Butch, and Boomer are so hot..." "I know!" Another voice said. Boomer's eye suddenly went wide and he grabbed my hand and ran into the bathroom, the men's bathroom.

Oh great, now I was going to be late for class because of Boomer, not to mention I'm in the men's bathroom, and he didn't even notice. He let go of my hand (which he was still holding) and told me to ho and see if there gone. I gave him a little glare, and then he said, "Stop glaring, just go snd check, snd by the way, you should let your hair down." He said a littke coldly. I ignored his comment, snd went outside and told him there gone. He smiled at me again, and now I was getting confused.

First, he was glaring at me when I bumped into him, snd then he smiled like we were friends. After that, he gave me some chocolate, but when we were in the bathroom, he spoke a little coldly to me, and then he smiled again. It's like he has two personality's and they keep switching and switching again and again.

He walked out of the bathroom, and completely ignored me, walking to the classroom. I stared at him a little before going to the classroom too.

My desk was in front of Boomer's but so far he didn;t disturb me in anyway. Our teacher, Mrs. Flare gave us a review about how music was created and some famous music and famous musicians. Afer that, she gave us a worksheet asking the same questions pretty much. Then, she told us she wanted us to try a compose a little song and it was due by Friday, today was Tuesday, and Boomer poked me. "Want to make up a song together?" He asked me and I turned around to see him smiling. "I don't know if we can.." Just then, Mrs. Flare said she was going to assign partners, and did them by are first name at first, strangely. "Andy and Alice." She said, and they said they were family, but she didn't really care. "Boomer and Bubbles." I think I might have heard Boomer whisper yes, but then groan. She continued on until the whole class had partners, and then dismissed us."Well, I guess I'll see you after school, and then we can start our song."

-After School-

Boomer came up to me, and asked, "What type of song should we make?" I shrugged. "Well, I was thinking we should make a rap song.." "NO!" I yelled at him and he looked shocked. I didn't really like rap, it used to just be ryhming, but now it's all about bad things and that pollute little kids minds! "Well, do you have a better idea." He said coldly and glared at me. There we go again, one second ago he was smiling, now he's glaring.

"I think we should make a nice classical songplays the , because It'll probably get us extra credit because our teacher likes classsical music." "We don't even have enough instruments." I heard him mumble. "I can play the Piano!" I told him. And he said, "I can play the trumpet a little, I know Brick actually his a violin, and Butch plays a few percussion instruments." We decided to force our siblings to make music, and Boomer smiled at me, and I smiled back, but asked. "Why do you keep glaring at me, but then smiling at me?" His face flushed, and he suddenly flew off home. I guess it was a secret.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Why Boomer has mood swings when he's around Bubbles, will be explained soon. Also, I'm going to finish my story Adventures in Collage soon, and I have two ideas for stories. I'll put them in Story Ideas, and you can vote for the one you like better. Story Ideas is on my profile, by the way, as well as the poll.**


	12. Finding Out a Few Things

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in like two weeks, I'll try to upload every 10 days or less from now on. I stopped writing because I was obsessed with a bullet hell shooter game called Touhou.**

~~Rainbows~~

The school day had ended, and the PPG and the RRB returned home, while Butch And Buttercup where in detention. Bubbles was suprisingly walking home, instead of flying. She was still confused about Boomer's mood swings, and wanted to tell her sisters to help here with her music project. While walking, she happened to pass by Mojo's lair, and couldn't resist taking a peek inside.

Meanwhile, Blossom was in the house, crunching on a chocolate chip muffin, having the whole house to herself because the Professor was on a business trip and Buttercup had detention. She was scared because she had no idea where Bubbles was. She went to her room, and opened her lap top up. She turned it on, and clicked on the icon that said I.S.W.

~~Greens~~

Buttercup was stuck in detention than no other than Butch Jojo, who probbably was the biggest pervert in the school. The next time she saw him stare at some passing girl's legs through the window, she was going to kill him. At least he hadn't bothered her, yet, and there was only 30 more minutes left of detention. Without warning, she suddenly heard a shuffling and saw Butch take out an Ipod, she saw him click on the I.S.W app, and Buttercup was surprised, she didn't get to see his username, but she saw him running around the arcade.

Buttercup decided to get the I.S.W app, and logged on her account. Suprisingly, Toughboy was on. Atleast, she could try to ignore Butch by just focusing really hard on the game, and not him. Strangely enough, Butch didn't even glance at her. It appeared he was quite focused on his game as well. She received a message from Toughboy saying, "What's up?" She replied, "Noting much, just trapped in detention." "Really, me too.." He put on the surprised expression. "Let's go play a minigame, and then go the shop." Toughboy reolied, and an invitation to a blasterball game appeared. She accepted, and saw Butch smirk out of the corner of his eye. "You're not winning this time!" Appeared in the chat box. The game started off simple, TuffWoman(Buttercup) and Toughboy(Butch) destroying the same amount of blocks, that was untiil Butch got a power-up and half of the blocks on Buttercup's screen regenerated. "HAHA!" Was in the chat box, and there was a picture of a smiley face sticking out his tounge. Buttercup hit one of her blocks, and a power-up emerged from it. She took it, and stole Butch's recently aquired Triple ball power-up. Buttercup typed in, "Loook who's laughing now!" And destroyed all her blocks but one. Butch still had about 7 blocks. He hit one, and got the switch screen power-up. Suddenly he had one block, and Buttercup had 7. Toughboy hit the last block, and as the words WINNER appeared on Butch's screen, he typed in. "You snooze, you lose!" "I wasn't even snoozing.." came Buttercup's reply.

Boomer was playing I.S.W. Bubbles couldn't see what his avatar looked like, but she was sure he was playing I.S.W due to the big letters on the screen you log on. As far as she could tell, he was in the city in the sky, and playin ghte sky drop mini-game. He kept playing and playing, until he had a ton of plones. She could vaguely make out the shape of a horse with wings. Suddenly Boomer whipped around, but Bubbles managed to duck. Boomer knew he was being watched, he was hopin that Piecutie21 would be on, but she wasn't. He decided to enter the new pet shop in Skylas, which was the name of the Sky City. Now that he had enough plones to get the flying horse, he did. He then played the minigame, "Winged-Horse Race" and raced against several players on his horse. One was named Falling Star 312. Bubbles watched, but after a while, her phone rang.

She panicked, Boomer couldn't see her .here. She flew around, before finally landing behind a dumpster. She answered, and she heard Blossom say, "Where are you, Bubbles?" "At Mojo's lair, I just found out that the Boomer plays I.S.W!" She told hee. "Wow, seriously?" "Yeah, I just saw Boomer play for a little!" She replied. "Well, hey it looks like Buttercup's calling.." Blossom answered, and then we were on three-way. "I found out that Butch plays I.S.W, he probably plays on some account he hacked." Buttercup said. "Heck, he probably took just to annoy people in the game, I hope he get's one banned." "Wait a minute, Boomer and Butch play I.S.W?" Blossom asked. "Yeah." Buttercup and Bubbles replied. "I bet Brick has an account too then.." Blossom replied. "Anyway, you two get back home now, or there won't be any chocolate muffins left." That seemed to get Buttercup's attention, because seconds later I saw a green streak in the sky. Buttercup and Blossom liked chocolate way too much.

Blossom had been trying to get that beach house for a long time. An update had happened, and now you could get pets and homes. She was playing with Smartass and they were each trying to get Beach Houses, she still was sort of angry at how she got paired uo with Brick in those fanfics, but calmed down for the most part. The beach house costed 5000 plones, and they now both had 4000 plones. They were playing a game, where you would ride on a rainbow-coloured fish, and try to beat the other players. Let's jist say they were racing each other, and if one looked at the chat box, they would see. "Let's get a Beach House!" from Blossom. "That probably costs like 9870 plones you know." was Brick's reply, complete with a face with rolled eyes. "I just checked, it costs 5000.." "Oh...well it still costs lots of plones!" Brick didn't like beong wrong too often. "Okay, let's play this racing minigame, and when one of us wins, we trade half of our monwy to the other, until we both have 5000!" Brick could tell from that comment that this girl was smart. And that's why they were both racing each othe on sharks.

Suddenly, Buttercup and Bubbles barged into Blossom's room, as Butch and Boomer barged into Brick's room. They said that Brick and Blossom should hang out with their brothers and sisters for a while on I.S.W, and not their new friends. Finally, Brick and Blossom decided that they would let their brothers and sisters meet their online friends, so that they could all become friends.

**Author's Note: Next chapter, the boys and girls find out that their online friends are also friends with their brothers and sisters friends, I bet that sounded confusing...**


	13. Meeting Friends

**Authors's Note: I'm really slacking off, aren't I? Sorry for not uploading in like a month or more. I'll try to write every weekend, but I can't make any promises. Adventures in Collage has been put on pause for a little, but I'll probably write a chapter for that this weekend.**

Chapter 13: Meeting the Friends

~Rainbows~  
>Brick and Blossom had decided that they were going to meet up in Smartass's new beach house. (It was starnge because furniture was constantly moving around) After enough furniture was moved around, Toughboy58 cracked. Butch typed in, "Will you stop moving around furniture!" And jammed the enter button. It popped up on the computer screen and everyone except TuffWoman86 used the stare emotion on Toughboy. "He does have a point." popped up on the screen soon, and the furniture dstopped moving around.<p>

That was when Booklover said, "Wait, let me get this straight. I'm friends with Smartass, who's friends with Handsomecakes31 and Toughboy38, who are friends with my friends." Everyone sort of looked at the text bubble on their scrreen before Brick typed in the shrug command and "I guess." "Well now that we got this all sorted out, let's go to the pet store!" Piecutie exclaimed.

That was why the group of 6 now found themselves inside the pet store and looking at pets. Brick was currently looking at a lazy looking dog with dark red fur. When he looked at the description of the dog, it said it was intelligent and short-tempered, but also cares for it's family.

Blossom was looking with a cat with bright pink skin, that seeemed to be studying Booklover's features. In the decription, it said the cat was a "bookworm" and if you taught it correctly, it would be able to read. The cat likes to study it's owner's, and has a strange liking to chocolate.

Boomer was looking at a pet that looked like a giant hamster with strange blue skin. After being confused as if it actually existed, Boomer realized that he was playing a game and that half the stuff he saw would probably make no sense at all. Now that he thought about, a lot of things made no sense at all. First, there was a giant city in a sky. Second, he was a penguin with a tail and bat wings. Third, how in the world did humans invent a time machine and somehow with their luck land on a pointed rock?

Finally, Handsomecakes31 noticed that the pet had a description button and clicked on it. According to the description, the thing was called a Bigamster and was a shy pet. It liked Music, and had strange mood swings. The bigamster was loyal to it's family members and didn't like chocolate.

Bubbles was looking at a happy looking light blue monkey. It was called a monkey (how ironic) when she clicked on the description. It was a usually happy animal, but can get mad if under-looked or provoked. It was very kind to most people, and was easy to get along with.

Butch was looking at a fierce looking tiger with dark green skin, before he got a message from Buttercup. "Wishing you chose the tiger head now?" Butch replied with a simple no and saw that Tuffwoman was looking at a lion with green skin anyway. So he typed, "In fact, I think it's you who wants a tiger head." Toughboy38 accidentally put tiger instead of lion and got a reply from TuffWoman86, " I already have a tiger head." "I said lion head." "But you put in tiger head." "But I blasted you in blasterball." "But I also blasted you in blasterball." "That's because of all those powerups." "Fine then, let's play with no powerups then." Buttercup entered finally.

Urging their friends to stop staring pets to death, which Brick replied by saying, "I never used the stare emotion." They went to the nearby game store and convinced everyone to buy a portable arcade system, causing everyone to go broke, but Butch said that by playing the games they would earn back their plones.

Brick challenged Blossom to a game called Dodgers. In Dodgers, you would play as a boy or a girl running through a grassy plain, climbing a high mountain, and swimming a river. You would move up and down in the swimming and running games, and would move up, left, right, and down in the climbing game to dodge various objects that were trying to hit you.. The powerups ranged from slowing down your opponent to getting invincibility for a short amount of time.

Smartass decided to play the running game, and it started. Both Smartass's and Booklover's game started out with a boulder rolling towards them, which they jumped over. Suddenly, a rock came flying in the air, and a powerup appeared right behind it, which Brick made a daring jump to get. It made the objects on Blossom's screen move faster and gave Smartass 500 points. Booklover was now having trouble dodging the objects as they were now moving faster. She saw a powerup in front of a lawnmower that was coming after her. She didn't jump over the lawnmower and instead got the powerup, which turned out to be invinvcibility. She knocked down the lawnmower and got 100 points for it. When Blossom saw the points pop up on her screen, she went in a frenzy to hit stuff.

Brick who was not paying attention and was watching the half of the screen that showed how your opponent was doing, did not notice the baseball heading his way. He noticed at the last second but couldn't react in time, resulting him to lose 50 points.

Blossom's invincibility ran out, just as Brick got a power-up to make the things on his screen move slower, allowing him to swipe yet another powerup, this one made Booklover jump and crouch slower, right as a car came at her. It her, and she lost 50 poimts as well. Suddenly, a word on the screen appeared on Blossom's screen saying WINNER, and on Brick's LOSER.

Smartass was a little upset at this, but quickly got over it and told Blossom that he wanted a rematch. She smiled and the game was on...

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if this chapter was short, but I wanted to get it finished. I hope you enjoy it, and I'll try to upload more.**


End file.
